1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fluid pipe covering. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat, abrasion and sound insulating sleeve for a fluid pipe in an automotive vehicle.
2. Disclosure Information
Due to the downsizing of engine compartments, many underhood engine components are located in close proximity to one another. Typically, fluid pipes connect many of the engine components together. These fluid pipes carry a variety of automotive fluids, of various temperatures. In order to protect surrounding components or to prevent condensation from forming on the pipes, these pipes must be insulated. Of course, given the small space within the engine compartment, surrounding components may come into contact with the insulated pipe, causing a wearing of the insulating material circling the pipe.
Many insulating sleeve members have been proposed to solve the problem of abrasion against the insulated pipe. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,799 discloses a plastic abrasion-resistant protective sleeve member for covering a radiator hose. The '799 sleeve is unaffected by heat, thereby making it both abrasion and heat resistant. However, there is no provision in the '799 sleeve for deadening the sound produced by fluid passing through the radiator hose.
Another problem associated with conventional protective sleeves is that the sleeves are often secured to the fluid pipes by adhesive or tape. Often, the fluid pipe to be protected is simply coated with the adhesive and the sleeve applied. Unless an operator is very careful, the adhesive can contaminate the areas surrounding the pipe.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an insulating sleeve member which not only provides for heat and abrasion resistance, but which also deadens the sound produced by the fluid rushing through the fluid pipe and which is easily applied by an operator.